Gift
by Mah-Xien
Summary: Chapter 3 up: The truth shall set you free. And it also hurts. Plot spoiler EDITED. YohAnna
1. Prologue

Notes: I have to rewrite this thing since I found some very unpleasant gaps in my story and I really want to be consistent to the main series. Damn me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

8888

**GIFT**

8888

By: Mai

Prologue

8888

The stormy night did nothing to ease her pain. It only encouraged her to move on. The sweat on her face and the short gasps she makes only showed that she was not one to give up.

"Please, mistress, one more push!"

After a few moments, the young woman screamed, along with a force that gave life. A loud wail of a baby was soon heard. When she felt the release of weight from her body, she immediately leaned back against the wall. Tendrils of long black hair that clung to her wet face wasn't able to hide her small smile.

"My mistress! It is a boy!" The young midwife exclaimed, after having been examined the baby. "Master would be so happy!"

'Yes………he would be happy………' the woman agreed silently, '………if only he was here with us………'

8888

SIX MONTHS AFTER

Light painted the world the next day, as the said woman sat on a rock outside her home, nursing her newborn. The bright colors of the flowers and the fresh smell of nature confirmed the season of spring. Her dark eyes scanned her surroundings, and memories immediately flashed in her mind as she did so. A sad smile was pasted on her face.

"If only I could raise you in this kind of paradise." She said, looking at her baby. The baby, who could now see with its little orbs of black, was now cooing happily at the sight of a blue-black butterfly resting on his mother's delicate fingertips. "But with darkness at my side, and not to mention of your father, I simply cannot grant you that life." She moved her hand, making the butterfly go away.

"But that doesn't mean I can't take that darkness you've inherited from me and your father. You will have a good life, but not with me." She stands up, her baby safely cuddled in her arms. 'Yes, anything for you.'

8888

It was early in the morning when the very same woman appeared in front of a traditional Japanese onsen, wearing a simple Chinese robe and beads that destroyed her image of a stereotype Chinese woman. Her face showed nothing as she placed her baby inside a basket twice its size – which really didn't matter, since the little one is covered with several layers of clothing. As she placed it in front of the huge door, her eyes shook, and forced herself not to touch her child, as it might wake, along with the occupants of the house. She retained her poise, and as she did so, a little red spirit appeared beside her.

"Keep an eye on her, but keep your distance as well. In this house lives a powerful itako and I wouldn't want her to know how this young one is related to her fiancè." She commanded. The little ball of fire said nothing and disappeared. When silence proved as a reply, she removed her beaded necklace from her person and held it at an arm's length away from her. 'Now is the time.' Her gaze went back to the sleeping baby. 'My farewell had been short, and our separation will be long, but please, never forget, little one………never forget.'

Her eyes left her child and returned to the beads. Dark orbs narrowed before closing as she started to chant a spell she once used to disturb some spirits in a house to somewhat scare its occupants away. But the same chant she used lightly, as she doubted the occupants of this house would be frightened of the sudden change of attitude of the spirits. Surprised and annoyed, maybe, but frightened, no.

When she finished her spell, she sighed, and with a gesture of a hand, disappeared, along with the falling sakura petals.

8888

Anna Kyouyama knew something was wrong with the spirits of the house when she felt an abnormal surge of energy passed the vicinity. She sits up from her futon, causing stirring from the other side. Something was terribly wrong with the spirits.

She stands up, and takes her itako beads from the dresser table. After taking a good grip on it, she tries to find something good for a projectile. But no, the projectile wasn't for the spirits – they'll just phase through it. Her other hand found a set of orange headphones at the other side of the dresser. With no time left, she threw it in the direction of her futon, causing it to land on a visible bump just beside where she was earlier.

"Yoh, wake up."

The bump on the futon sat up, and when the blankets came off, then came the face of Yoh Asakura with a surprised look on his face. It has been months after the tournament, and the destruction that was known as Hao Asakura has passed. It has been months after that fated event, and it has done changes in Yoh and Anna's home. It seems that the two decided to take that one step forward to being man and wife, although far from crossing the line. Intimacy was still strained due to the lack of marital bondage, but it didn't stop them from doing things people in love would do – be with each other.

He blinked once, twice, and then he looked at his fiancèe, who was now standing up with a very serious look on her face.

He was about to ask why she had just thrown his beloved orange headphones at him when another energy surge passed through the house. He stands up, and walks to Anna, and also felt the movement of the spirits of the house.

"Amidamaru." The simple call summoned the said guardian ghost to his master's side.

"It seems that the spirits are uneasy." Amidamaru said, looking around. Through his perspective Yoh could sense the spirits are neither in their place nor in their wits, for that matter. "Though I am sure it is done by a spell, I don't know what it is."

"A calling chant." Anna muttered as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her itako beads. "And powerful one at that. I've seen it at work, but not at this degree." She started doing a counterspell as Yoh scanned the room, wary of the spirits that might really lose their marbles and barge in the room.

After Anna used her counter, they all felt the abnormalities leave the house. That's when she felt the strain of using such a powerful counterspell on her body. Her short gasps didn't went unheard by her fiancè.

Yoh knew the extent of Anna's abilities, but it never occurred to him that this particular chanting spell would leave her without proper stamina. He took her in his arms, knowing the risks of her blasting at him but doing it anyway, and held her to keep her feet on the ground. Not only that, but the mere feeling of holding her gives a sense of comfort amidst all that happened that morning.

Not only for him, but for her, too…

8888

Two good hours after that little morning madness, the shaman found himself buried in the new training schedule Anna had bottled up for him. Even though the tournament is over, there is still the game called life and anyone not prepared to play it will be found lying down in the street. Not over though, just postponed. But when that time comes, they would have to fight again for the right of Shaman King.

He was at his last curl-up when he saw Anna going in the kitchen. A smile formed at his lips as he finishes his exercise, hoping to go to her. A memory reminded him that she will be the one cooking breakfast today. One of the changes in the old inn was that of the household chores. Yoh had practically begged her to ease up, since the tournament was postponed. And so she did by somewhat taking half of the chores, but retaining the torture of training, in which he is more than happy for.

He stands up, brushes dirt off his pants, and is about to enter the inn when his ears picked up a wail that came from the front. 'That's weird, this is the only house in this part of town and it's rare that people pass this way………' The thing about it is, Yoh and Anna were the only ones at the onsen, since Faust and Eliza went for a vacation for a while. The two decided to visit Lyzerg, who stayed in Germany, in hopes that the young dowser could point them off at a wonderful place to crash.

It seems that he was not the only one who heard it. Anna came out of the kitchen, in Yoh's full view, and took in the sound and the whisper of the spirits in the house. An eyebrow raised, and her gaze went to her fiancè.

"Yoh, go check up where that cry is coming from." She ordered. "It might have a connection in what happened earlier this morning."

Yoh nodded, and sprinted from the backyard to the porch, and to the main gate. From there the sound of the cry is getting louder, which can only mean he was getting closer to the source. A certain television show memory surfaced as he opened the gate, somewhat knowing what he will find next.

The object in front of the gate confirmed his suspicions.

8888

Anna decided that waiting in the kitchen would not make anything else go faster, so she left the vegetables to simmer for a while in low heat. She makes her way to the front yard, wondering what Yoh found. He didn't call for her attention, so it somewhat made her curious.

She found the brunette sitting at the front door, holding a bundle in his arms, while a basket lies there with the shoes. As she went closer, Yoh took in her presence and grinned at her.

"The stork brought us a present, Anna." He said. The said itako raised her eyebrow and approached Yoh, only to gasp at the discovery.

Yoh was holding a baby.

End Prologue

8888

Notes: I'll leave it there. Okay, I'll sum up a few things before I leave you readers to your devices.

Point one: The woman in the first part speaks riddles, no? But I'm not going to enlighten you guys about it. That's the key part of the story. Go ahead and guess, my lips are sealed.

Point two: The way I was looking at it, the inn was the only house there. Maybe it was in the outskirts of the town or something, but well, I really didn't see any neighbors or anything, so I made it this way.

Point three: Storks are still fictitious beliefs at this point. Yoh was just using it to lighten the situation.

Point four: I made this to somewhat relieve my writer's block at my other stories………but by the way I see it, it looks like I've got another story pending.

Point five: Forgive me for any wrong grammar presented at this part. My MS Word lacked the thesaurus and my mind is getting rusty due to the end of high school (yipee………college). Comments would be welcomed. And this is rewritten. Thanks.

Okay, I'm done. Read and review, minna!

**Quote of the month**: _"I'm not throwing away my anger. I'm redirecting it."_ – **Ren Tao (Shaman King)**


	2. Chapter 1: Mommy

Notes: Hao's face won't get out of my mind, Ra-dammit. Okay, off with that. I'll acknowledge my silent inspiration – oh please, classmates, anyone you know? – who, well, kinda, been a nice energy booster (along with a cup of coffee laced with choco). REWRITTEN CHAPTER

Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapter if you really want to find a way to get me sued.

8888

**GIFT**

8888

By: Mai

8888

Chapter One: Mommy

8888

The onsen was rather still – or the ghosts were – as all the occupants of the onsen were all huddled together at the living room as they all watched the couple with the new addition of the house. When Yoh found the wailing baby, he managed to hushed the little one. Although Anna found it quite unbelievable, Yoh has this rather cool nature that could calm even the wildest of the beasts, or make them laugh for that matter.

Yoh was able to create a makeshift crib from what he can gather from pieces of safe, smooth plywood he hauled from the backyard. To somewhat safeguard the sleeping baby from the sharp edges of the crib, they placed a thick quilt over the wood. The deal that the baby was probably half a year old made it difficult for the both of them, as it might recognize them as strangers and would probably cry out to his mom.

But what surprised both of them was that it responded to Yoh's comfort and lullaby. At six months, the baby can see and identify objects and voice out his wants. Most babies in this stage would get annoyed at strangers, as what Anna learned from one mother spirit in the onsen.

'I guess this baby's a little different from the others.' Her logical part reasoned.

Yoh yawned as he stared the little baby, then at his fiancée, whose gaze is still locked on the 'gift of the stork'. "So, what do you think happened to this one?" he asked in a voice lower than usual to keep the baby from waking up. His confusion to why would the mother left this at their doorstep was one thing, and why would a mother leave such a cute baby to strangers?

"Isn't it obvious? The mother left the baby in our care." Anna replied in the same degree of voice. If she were the mother of that baby, she would never left it to strangers, even if she would suffer. But that is one big 'if'.

"But why?"

Anna sighed, and looked at her fiancé with irritation written on her face. "Yoh, I'm not his mom. Why ask me? She has all the answers, not me."

Yoh just pouted and rested his head on his palm. She just resisted the urge to smile at the scene he was making and opted to shook her head. He was making the baby older than he is. Just like Yoh to do those things to lighten the situation.

After a while, the spirits went back to where they were residing and Anna continued her silent vigil while Yoh returned to his training. That was when the baby opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't where he was earlier.

Instead of calling Yoh out of his scheduled tasks, Anna took the baby in her arms before he could start to cry again and disrupt her fiancé from what he was doing. The baby looked at her for a moment and started to reach out for her face, his face wreathed in smiles. "Mama!"

Instant shock and sudden warmth swept through her at the same time. 'How was that possible?' She bit her lip and sat down, supporting the baby with one arm while the other arm took hold of the tiny hands reaching out to her. So many explanations ran through her head, but none of them seem to fit the puzzle that is the baby. But there is still the strange, comfortable warmth of the kid calling her mom. It was strange, yet………natural. A small smile escaped the once-emotionless itako.

The baby laughed as soon as he saw the smile and wriggled his hands free before he took hold of her blue itako beads – not the 1080, though. That one was destroyed in their attempt to seal Hao. Anna blinked, and took off her beads so that it won't broke. The baby's eyes widened, and happily placed the beads in his mouth – good thing the beads are bigger than his mouth. No words could express what the itako was feeling as she stared at the baby with a look that only one mother could give to her child.

8888

Yoh had finished his training earlier, and as he slowly walked towards the living room – the baby could be still asleep for all he know – the sight that welcomed him was rather extraordinary. Anna Kyouyama, an itako, probably the last person you'll ever see holding a baby, much more with a smile on her face, was there, doing just that. He just stood at the doorway as he stared at the woman he loved, carrying a child………as if it were her own.

Thoughts of that last statement entered his mind, and as soon as he found himself a mental picture of him and Anna having their own children………his face turned into a lovely shade of crimson. Though thoughts like that were normal for fifteen-year-old's, be reminded that he isn't a normal fifteen-year-old. He immediately shook it off, and went back to staring at his fiancée, this time with a grin on his face and a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Time will only tell that. One day, they'll get married.

But for now, he's contented at what the both of them are doing. It is quite wonderful that Anna would allow herself to take that leap along with him. Ever since the time in Osorezan, he silently moved to bring down the walls the girl he was going to marry placed around her heart. Silent, slow, but sure, he was able to do it. With his smiles, laid-back personality and his tolerating nature. He wanted their union to be because of love, not because they were engaged to be with one another when they were ten.

She wanted to be his queen, and even though the Shaman tournament has not yet been decided, he is more than happy to give her the spot of the Shaman Queen had the fates been good enough.

8888

After watching the baby play with her beads, Anna felt Yoh's presence that somewhat lingered around the room. She turned around to see the young shaman leaning on the doorpost, a smile on his face, as always. It seems that he was there for quite a while, making her wonder why she wasn't able to sense him there. She went back to the baby, who has her beads in his mouth. The baby stared at her with his big, questioning eyes as he continued to preoccupy himself with the itako beads. After some observation, Anna's gaze returned to her fiancé's.

"Yoh, why don't you go here and take him?"

Yoh, not used to command not request, blinked.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He snapped out of it and sprinted to his fiancée's side. Once he made it, the baby looked at him, and immediately, the beads were forgotten and the little one was reaching out for the young shaman. Anna caught the beads before they came in contact with the floor and handed the baby over to Yoh.

He looked at Yoh intently, silent awe written on his face. After, he reached out both his hands to the shaman's face. When he felt Yoh's face, he cooed happily and squeezed his cheeks. "Papa!"

"Eh?" Yoh blinked as the baby continued to pinch his cheeks. He looked at Anna, helpless both at the situation and what the baby had just said. Anna just shrugged, unable to explain what had just happened.

He stared back at the baby, and after confusion, a big smile lit his handsome features. "Well, looks like we need a name for you, huh?"

"Name!"

Yoh chuckled. Since the kid could talk, he's taking his sweet time trying to learn the words. "Yeah, a name! We're gonna have to find you one now, aren't we?"

"Name!"

Anna only stared at them incredulously. Who would've though Yoh would be this good in handling kids? Then again, with that personality, he would've been mistaken for a kid himself. She just watched as Yoh now took her place as the baby sitter. The same person who passed through her rigorous training, had his soul taken by his stronger half, Hao, miraculously awoke and defeated his twin, and that very same laid-back person who is to become her husband in the near future, is carrying a child who is a quarter of his size and talking to him in a language only babies are supposed to understand. Yes, truly, the world has turned upside down.

And it will turn a little more after this………

"Say Anna, why don't we name him Orange?"

8888

Well, that's the chapter one of this story. To clear up a few things, I'll summarize about it a bit.

One. If I read and heard right, Anna's beads were destroyed………I saw a pic of the last episode, but I can't be too sure. Think you guys can fill me in on this?

Two. I've read my baby record book (I dug it out 'cause I need it for my medical records for college :P) and it said that children at six months can speak a few words and can fit words with things. Babies at this stage would often get annoyed at strangers, meaning they'll only go with those who raised him, most probably the immediate family. What that kid in this story said and did, you think about it. If you think you got the right thing, don't hesitate to mail me. .

Three. I'll probably sign out for a while since I'll be flying north for my enrollment in college. So I might not be able to update for a while. But don't worry, I'm not going to take long for this one.

Well, this is the second chapter and Advanced Happy Mother's day to all moms and soon to be moms!

REWRITTEN.

**Quote of the month**: _"I'm not throwing away my anger. I'm redirecting it."_ – **Ren Tao (Shaman King)**


	3. Chapter 2: Big Bang Theory

Notes: I'm at the peak of my anger mountain because the evil channel repeated Mankin AGAIN and they repeated it at the VERY BEGINNING! Wish I could've watched it while it was on local, but I guess one can never turn back time. I was quite looking forward to the time Anna slapped Hao, but I guess that will go with my money now………since I won't have the liberty of watching TV during college, I have to buy the rest of the episodes, Ra-dammit. Anyway, I bought it already…bought it as a gift for myself x.x. Okay, rant mode off. I remembered the time after the third battle of the preliminary round where all the guys except Ren were asleep………Yoh looks simply adorable in that position, ne? .

Okay, note number two. Actually, the way I'm looking at the story overall (yes, my mind already had an ending, it just needs to sort out the middle parts ;P), the baby might look more like a ploy at the succeeding chapters. Might as well change that perspective in this chapter. Oh, and I raised up the rating a bit during the first chapter just to be on the safe side. (Or maybe of the fear of getting another warning from bot.ff)

P.S. To the readers, don't worry, naming a kid after a fruit is not my forte. .

Disclaimer: Take your time going back at the prologue.

8888

**GIFT**

8888

By: Mai

Chapter Two: Big Bang Theory

8888

Yoh fell down on his futon as though he had been weighed down by a large barbel. His trainings are quite tolerable, but sticks and weighs and swords don't have life unlike the little ball of energy now sleeping comfortably on a futon beside theirs. He would've been out like a dead lightbulb earlier had not Anna reminded him of his nightly duties, a.k.a. hygenic procedures.

When he lied on his back, that's when he realized that the occupant of the other side of the futon was missing. His eyes scanned the room, and finally found her staring out the window. Not finding the strength to even sit up, he just stayed there, silently watching the itako. Bathed with the light of the full moon, Anna's ethereal image would last for a lifetime in Yoh's mind. Memorizing every curve, every thing about her, Yoh found the ounce of strength he needed to stand up and walk toward her.

8888

The day had been quite memorable, as Anna had put it as she looked out of the window. Along with the unexpected arrival of the little one, she discovered that her fiancé has a soft spot for kids. Well, that would certainly make future arrangements easier to discuss.

Anna knew better than to think of that. With that on mind, it was near to impossible to avoid the topic of marriage life. Not that she was afraid of that. It was just that………being an itako makes it hard. Not only for her, but for Yoh as well. Anna may not know it at its extent, but she knew enough that Yoh had been trying so hard all these years to get to see her smile. Not only to smile, but he had endured everything she had dished out for him just for him to make her understand that he wasn't one to be moved by human hands. That he wouldn't leave her even though it would mean the bloodiest torture man has ever experienced.

But it was also difficult on her part too. She had been taught never to show her emotions to both people and spirits. She learned this the hard way, and somewhere in her training, she swore never to be swayed like that ever again. To face spirits means to hide up whatever arsenal they might use against you. But Yoh didn't need arsenal to bring her to her knees………all it took was him, his too-trusting attitude, and an antagonist that was Tokageroh.

But all in all, she knew that Yoh would be far from being henpecked. With all the illogical and life-threatening decisions he had made earlier in his life, he has learned much, and he knew making decisions like that would make her unhappy, and Yoh would never want her unhappy. But he also knew that he needed to voice out his wants, and not just to go along her orders all the time. That item alone proved that Yoh would be strong enough to stand up to the itako.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt two arms snake around her waist. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have allowed this, but remembering her position, she made no move to get away. Why move away when security and comfort rest on those arms?

Yoh pulled her close to him, and placed his chin on her shoulder, admiring the outside view as she was doing earlier. The fact that she could've slapped, kicked, maimed, chopped, diced, or eviscerated him when he did that fatally dangerous move didn't cross his mind as he enjoyed the warmth that was Kyouyama Anna.

Silence was still present as the couple stayed there, wrapped in their own trance, in a world completely different from the world the baby is in, and with the warmth of the other placing them both in a state of comfort and assurance that even if the world would turn against them – which is quite unlikely, with Yoh's position – they would still have each other.

Yoh's eyes left the view of their yard and went to look at the face of his fiancée. His eyes crinkled and his lips curved into a smile when her gaze met his. They were like that for a while before going back to enjoying the view of their yard.

8888

Anna knew that the next day was too good to be true. She woke up in the arms of one Yoh Asakura, who was still in a deep slumber. The baby, who just woke up after she did started to crawl towards them, with every intention of waking the both of them. She slowly slides off of Yoh's arms, and goes to the baby, who is wreathed in all smiles. How this baby could smile so much in one day is beyond her. But the what the heck, it's better than the kid crying now, isn't it?

She lifted the little one on her arms, once again reminded that they hadn't decided a name for this one yet. She remembered what happened yesterday, when Yoh wanted to name the baby after his favorite fruit. Instead of slapping him for that absurdity, she just raised an eyebrow and took the kid away from him in case he gets any more silly ideas, like do a throw and catch with him.

The baby looked at her with large inquisitive eyes as she stared in return. 'Now what?' was on her mind as the baby struggled to slide down her arms. She realized in horror what the baby wants as he snuggled to her chest as she cradled him.

'Crud. There's no way I'll be able to give him -that-.'

She adjusted his position as she went out to the kitchen, still in her sleeping robe. No one at this time would be crazy enough to come, with the exception of several people, (namely Manta and HoroHoro, both of which not in the proper time to visit, since Manta has cram school and HoroHoro was back at the northern province) so she knew that the little secret of this one won't be leaving the house for a while. She placed him in the makeshift crib – which she placed in the kitchen along with the baby on one arm with ease – and went at it with the pots. When the necessary utensils are in place, she stopped. She looked around and sighed.

'I'm not supposed to feed infants with hard solid foods.'

She paused for a while, before an idea finally popped in. She went to the fridge, and took out several vegetables and fruits. She proceeded in chopping the former, boiling the water, and peeling the fruits, either by the knife, or by her hands. When the water started to boil, she dropped the chopped vegetables, and prepared another pot with a small amount of water. She opened the sack of potatoes Yoh bought two days ago, and took out several potatoes before placing them in the pot. She returned to the vegetable soup, added seasoning, and placed the lid over the pot to cook. When everything is finished – at last – she placed the soup in a big bowl, the potatoes in another, and the mashed fruits in another bowl before taking all three bowls in a table beside the makeshift crib. Taking a spoon from the drawer, she dipped it into the fruit bowl.

"I certainly hope you like fruit salad." She said in a voice not lower than a whisper, as she took some of the fruits and spoonfed it to the baby. The baby just looked at it before opening his mouth and ate it with great gusto. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She continued to feed the little one when Yoh entered the kitchen, with the largest grin on his face. She just raised an eyebrow as he walked towards them.

"Good morning Anna!" he chirped (!) as he stopped to inspect the kitchen, or whatever is in there anyway. He then looked at the baby, who was still eating the mashed fruit salad. The little one took the time to look at him.

"Papa!" he greeted out, reaching his arms to the shaman. Yoh only chuckled, and was about to reach out as well when he saw the murderous look on Anna's face. 'Guess now's not the time to play….ehehe.' He opted to pat the baby's head instead.

"Morning, squirt." He grinned, earning a babyish chuckle from the little one. "We're gonna play later, okay? But Anna has to feed you first, okay?"

"Play!"

Yoh laughed, and went to the counter, as Anna went back to feeding the baby. He surveyed the things Anna made and went for the vegetables. The itako watched him as he gobbled the entire thing up before she went back to the feeding. The way Yoh ate that food, he's no more than the baby.

No sooner the baby finished his food when they heard a knock on the front door. Anna and Yoh looked at each other, unexplainable emotion running through their veins as the baby gurgled his own saliva. It's time to face the firing squad.

8888

It was rather unusual for one like Horohoro Usui to knock on someone's door, especially when that someone's door was Yoh Asakura's. But the Ainu felt the need to knock on the door, rather than surprising them like the usual. He just didn't know why.

One might wonder why a northlander like him would come and visit one of his best buddies in this time with his sister. But honestly speaking, both Horohoro and Pirika didn't know why. They just had the feeling that they should visit the two, since it has been quite a while, and the two might need more company other than themselves. Or maybe that reason alone suffices.

"Maybe they're still asleep, oniichan." Pirika pouted as Horohoro knocked on the door for the nth time. They had taken the time to try visit their friends, but the thing is, the timing was bad. Ryu wasn't around – still probably looking for his Best Place, even though he mentioned during the second round of the tournament that his Best Place would be when Yoh becomes Shaman King – and Chocolove returned to New York for a while, to use his ability to humor (no one except Pirika and Tamao) there like what his mentor did. The Tao's, namely, Jun and Ren, went back to the Tao mountains to assume responsibility of the Tao family, and to walk towards Izumo just to visit Tamao would be suicide.

"Nah. I for one know that someone like Anna wouldn't wake up late." Horohoro replied, rather familiar with the regular habits of the itako. "Or unless she and Yoh were really that busy overnight that she decided to skip waking early today."

Pirika was about to give her brother a piece of her mind when she was abruptly interrupted by a flying sandal. The wonderful piece of footwear flew straight to Horohoro's face, sending him down on his back immediately.

She then blinked.

A flying sandal………?

Then that means………

She turned around, and there she realized that the door has long been opened, and it revealed Anna in her yukata. The annoyed look on the itako's face was enough to send the strongest of warriors begging for mercy. Pirika then gave her warmest smiles before anything drastic – rather, _sad_ – happens to her dear brother.

"Good morning Anna! We just decided to visit you guys for a while." She said, somewhat rescuing Horohoro from whatever fate Anna would dish out for him. "But it seems we were at the wrong time?"

"No, it's alright." Anna replied, the thoughts of breaking the male Ainu's face for giving out such a ridiculous comment dissapating from her mind. "We're not busy at the moment, if that's what you're thinking."

"Ahh, it's not like that!" Horohoro tried to defend, one sandal on his hand, but instantly met the other sandal on his face and lied back down. Anna merely raised an eyebrow and turned on her heel.

"Come on in. I bet you haven't really tried our new hot spring bath." The itako welcomed, a small smile on her face as she left the door opened for Horohoro and Pirika and went back to the kitchen to where Yoh is.

Or where he was.

The three stopped at the doorway as Yoh greeted them. They were about to greet back when Horohoro and Pirika finally notice the little ball of hyperactive energy clinging to Yoh. It was enough to make them stop in their tracks.

Anna and Yoh looked at each other, and sighed. These two needed an explanation, and quick, before………

"Wow. Aren't you the fast ones." Horohoro remarked.

8888

Notes: Yep, I went completely insane. I just finished watching all 64 eps of Shaman King, and I realized a few things… I wan't really consistent of the said story…Hmm, that's why I'll rewrite this whole thing. Damn me. Anyway, for the points.

Point one. About the Tokageroh bit. Try scanning your archives for episode eleven of SK. I was about to add that bit where Hao took in Yoh's soul, but I'm tired. Imagine me trying to finish this story early morning when I just finished watching the entire series five hours ago.

Point two. My mom told me that babies could be fed with soft food during six months. Well, I can't doubt her, after all, she –did– raise me up.

Okay. No one guessed it. And I can't afford to spoil the plot. But I'll ask you guys this. Why did the baby call Anna his mom and Yoh his dad? Keep that in mind, and you might guess what happened.

Thank you for reading!

P.S.: I've never seen Hao looking so insane when I watched the last eps.

**Quote of the month**: _"I'm not throwing away my anger. I'm redirecting it."_ – **Ren Tao (Shaman King)**


	4. Chapter 3: Thick Chinese Blood and the R...

Notes: Just why am I HAVING AN AUTHOR'S BLOCK ANYWAY! No inspiration? No coffee? NO food? Actually, I had a bit of everything, except the coffee bit. Okay, so I don't have the inspiration to write right now, but I'm still writing. That particular inspiration my mind is shouting for right now is not the same inspiration that's holding me in place, preventing me from discontinuing my stories. (sigh) I'll stop ranting now.

This particular chapter will probably hold no scene at the onsen, but it will give you more hint of the main plot. Well, probably is the word, so I might insert something while I'm bored.

Disclaimer: Surely you've read the prologue, neh?

8888

**GIFT**

8888

By: Mai

8888

Chapter Three: Thick Chinese Blood and the Revival of the Legendary Left

8888

It has been a while since Ren Tao and his sister Jun went back to the mountains where his family is residing for generations and generations. Even though the Tao family has a vast amount of resources all around the world, the two decided that staying with their parents would provide them with more insight about the maintenance of the many corporations the clan has outside the mountains.

But to be perfectly honest, Ren Tao didn't want to stay there for long had not Jun persuaded him into doing it. Okay, more or less seventy-five percent of his sister, and more or less thirty percent of his mother, Ran Tao. But nevertheless, he stayed, and that was all that matters.

It was just another strange day at the Tao mansion. This time, though, the young Tao heir was a bit thankful that his sister didn't devise another plan to send him to the Asakura onsen. Although it was quite refreshing to visit Yoh and Anna every once a while, someone with Ren's personality never found it easy to do such a thing on a regular basis.

But today, it wasn't Jun who is going to shake Ren off his daily meditation. No, Jun was quite busy at the moment, only God knows what she's doing at moment. It couldn't be his sister. That only meant one thing.

It could only be his mother.

"What do you want, mother?" Ren asked, not looking as his mother approached him from behind. Ran had taken the time to find the young Tao, and was silently appalled to see her son at the terrace, staring at a distance, like his thoughts were somewhere else.

His thoughts may be somewhere else, but not his concentration though, Ran thought with a smile. "I was going to ask you to come with me if I wasn't disturbing anything." When she finally caught Ren's complete attention, she nodded. "I am going to visit my niece, your third degree cousin, at the nearby village. She has fallen gravely ill for no reason at all, and I want to talk to her about some matters. I would like you to escort me there. Can you do that for me?"

Ren sighed, and nodded. After all, this was his mother talking here. And also, he seems to be curious as to who is this particular cousin who he never heard of or knew since his birth until now. As a Tao, he knew he must know. But Ran was two steps ahead of her son in that particular matter.

"This niece of mine, Xi Yu, is the daughter of my first cousin, or to put bluntly, cousin-in-law, as your father's cousin was her husband." The Tao woman started as the two went off to their journey to Thukick Village, hoping that she wasn't confusing her son with the rather weird bloodline. After all, this particular clan approves with both intermarriages and marriages within the family, so it gets rather confusing when put into words. "I had my eye on this certain lady since her birth, and it once entered my thoughts that she would be a wonderful daughter-in-law someday."

When the silent Tao shaman found himself looking at his mother with a scandalous look in his eyes, Ran only chuckled. "Yes, I once entertained the thought of arranging her to be your fiancée, as she was of your age. But alas," she sighed, "that woman was as determined as you are to break tradition. No one stopped her, and as a result, things happen."

At this point, Ren didn't want his thoughts to go unanswered. To be arranged to someone he didn't know was beside the point, but the fact that he didn't know anything about it until now made him think that Yoh had more luck in the fiancé matter, since he was introduced to the cold itako when they were just children. But luck aside, he'd rather be in this state than to switch positions with Yoh. There was that enigmatic side of Anna Kyouyama he would never question as long as he lived. Yoh did that, and well, the consequences were upon him. It made Ren very grateful he was born in the Tao family, not in the Asakura household.

"I think we shall hear from Xi Yu herself when we get there." Ran finished, as if reading Ren's thoughts. The trip was silent from there on out as both mother and son were immersed in their own respective thoughts. Ren knew something was still amiss, that his mother didn't exactly divulge everything to him. It would appear that he would have to hear it from this supposed to be fiancée of his.

8888

"So, what brings you guys here?" Yoh asked, quite oblivious to the fact that he was the only one capable of talking in the room. Not that they were mute, mind you. Aside from the very energetic bundle that was now in Anna's arms, the others seemed to have lost the ability to respond.

Pirika was still looking at the baby, shocked, and as speechless as she could get. I mean, who wouldn't be shocked to see two of your friends with a baby who seem to have Yoh's eyes? Not that it would be a shock to others, as Yoh and Anna are already engaged and all. But the fact that they weren't like teens these days made it………rather shocking.

Horohoro, on the other hand, was silenced temporarily byAnna's slap. The words he just spurted a while ago sounded like broken china in Anna's ears. The poor Ainu man was still sprawled on the couch beside Pirika, out cold.

**Flashback:**

_"Aren't you the fast ones." The Ainu exclaimed, staring at the three like they've grown an extra head. He'd accepted a long time ago that the two were really engaged, and to top that, they share one house. But the thing is, he for one knew the morals Anna set up around the house._

_Unfortunately, for Horohoro, no more slippers were there for Anna's disposal, so she resorted to the second choice: the terrying Legendary Left. Right after the blue haired shaman blurted out that comment, Anna's left hand instantly landed painfully on his cheek, sending him flying. The said slap was used earlier on Hao when he made a remark in the area that if Anna wants to be Shaman Queen, she should marry him instead. The fire shaman didn't flew like Horohoro did, but the damage was the same. It had been a long time before she got to use it again, but still, it does the work, as usual._

_Pirika, however, didn't flinch when the itako did such, as she knew the intense power of the Legendary Left – from what she heard from Tamao and Manta during the time with Hao – and to the fact that Horohoro deserved it after saying that one comment._

_Yoh blinked, was about to move from his position when the little baby squealed in delight. Oh boy, looks like someone is going to take after Anna when he grows up. The baby is now looking at Anna with unconcealed admiration. No one knows how one little baby could actually enjoy Anna's actions._

_Anna looked at Yoh, and at the little bundle of joy in Yoh's arms. She briskly walked to them and took the child before disappearing from the doorway. Yoh blinked again, his eyes darting from where Anna used to stand, to Pirika and Horohoro. "So, uh, come in!"_

**End Flashback**

So that was it. Anna took the time to cuddle the baby while he looks at the strange new faces. The little one blinked, looked at the girl with the blue hair, then at the one out cold beside her, and then to the ones he called his 'Papa' and 'Mama'. He then gurgled and laughed, which caused the others to snap out of their respective trances – or in Horohoro's case, regain consciousness.

"So," Horohoro began, straightening himself up, looking at Yoh and Anna all the way, "will you tell us about him?" he asked, gesturing at the baby laughing in Anna's arms. "I know there's a simple explanation how that one got here."

"He was left by his parents." Anna replied in a monotone voice before Yoh could answer. 'Just like me, I guess………maybe he'll take after me, then.' "He was left in our doorstep, of all places, and the said parent used a spirit excite spell to disturb our sleep, in case we didn't have plans of going outside."

"So that's what that spell is all about!" Yoh exclaimed, somehow understanding what happened. He stopped, and looked at his fiancée with uncertainty. "Ah, Anna? How did you know the one who did the spell were his parents?"

"The spell was strong, but not strong enough to cause damage to anyone or anything." Anna explained, still in her monotonous voice. "I'm guessing they just want to wake us up."

8888

It took them awhile before finally arriving at Thukick village. Although it resembled some of the older towns, there were more of the modern shops in this one, and is bustling with people. Some stores were overcrowding, most of the food stops are full, and well, Thukick village was one very lively place. Ren would even bet that the excitement in this town would last until midnight.

Ran led her son to a small two-story building, preferrably an apartment. The two stopped in front of the young guard at the door. Ran cleared her throat. "Can I still find Xi Yu in this place?"

The guard looked at her, then at Ren, and immediately recognized the Tao features in the young shaman. He bowed, and replied, "Yes, ma'am. Mistress Kimiko is upstairs, in the last room down the hall."

Ren raised an eyebrow, and this didn't go unnoticed by the guard. "I apologize. Miss Xi Yu and Mistress Kimiko are only one person, if that report didn't reach yet. Mistress Kimiko wouldn't like it if we address her by that name." He was referring to the name Xi Yu.

Ran nodded and went past the guard. Ren glanced at the person at the door one last time before finally joining with his mother inside. They were silent all the way, until Ran knocked on the door of the last room.

The door was opened by a person in a long brown cloak with a hood covering the face. But the voice was indeed female. "Who be there?"

"Greetings. I am Tao Ran, and I would like to have an audience with Xi Yu." Ran started, bowing. She straightened up and gestured at her son. "And this be my son, Ren."

Ren stiffened at the introduction, but bowed nonetheless. The cloaked one nodded, but whispered in a soft voice, "If I were you, visitors, I would not address Mistress Kimiko by that name." But she opened the door wide, as to let them both in.

"I would take that in mind." Ran said as she entered along with Ren, the boy were quiet all the way.

The room was dark, as the windows were closed, and the only source of light was from a candle that was placed at a table near the bed. On the bed, was a young woman in a white yukata, sitting up. Her long raven hair was tied loosely, and hung on one side of her shoulder, partly revealing a pale face that Ren recognized all too well.

'It can't be! It can't be her! How….! How come they look so………'

"Airi, please leave us." The woman on the bed commanded, and air of authority around her despite the fact that she looked bedridden. "I wish to speak to them alone."

"Yes, Mistress Kimiko." The door was closed, and the two were left in the room with another black sheep of the family.

"Please, do take a seat, auntie." The girl said, gesturing to a chair a few feet away from the bed, not even looking at anyone. "I apologize if there is no chair for you, young sir, would you be alright?"

Ren realized she was talking to him. "Yes, I'll be fine. No need to bring out another one."

The girl, who must have been Kimiko, nodded, still not looking at either of her visitors. "You never seem to lose track of time to bother visiting me, Aunt Ran." She started. "After all that has happened, you still found the time to talk to me."

"You are still my niece, and no matter what you say, the fact remains that you are still a Tao." Ran replied, looking at the woman with regret in her eyes. Regret? Of what? Probably of not able to stop her. Dakedo………

"But still, my memory doesn't belong to the Tao family." Kimiko said, now looking up, but still not looking at Ran, or Ren. "I was given the right to live by this woman, your cousin, dear auntie, my mother, but the right to live in this time was given to me by someone who had surpassed those who had mastered the elements."

Ren's eye widened for the third time this day. He only knows one person who mastered the elements, and he wasn't living in this time. He lived a thousand years ago. He lived fifty decades ago. And he once lived in this time. It wasn't possible, but from what Tao Ren had experienced, nothing was impossible at this point.

The one who granted Kimiko that life, who did the same to himself, could only be one person.

Hao.

8888

Notes: I'm such an idiot. I wasn't supposed to type that, but oh well………it'd be better that way, I'll be cutting off the other chapters, so it'll be shorter, ne? You could always guess the main plot...I'm such a spoiler! x.x

Point one. About the left slap Anna gave Hao, I used the dubbed version because I liked how it sounded, even though I really didn't watch it. And it gave Anna reason to really use her Phantasmal Left (!). I mean, who wouldn't get pissed at what he said if you were in Anna's shoes.

Point two. I lied. I said there'd be no scenes in the onsen, but I still made something. I mean, I placed the Revival of the Legendary Left on the title without the plot of it in the said chapter.

Point three. Forgive me if it'll take a long time to update. I'll be heading off to college, and I don't think I can bring my beloved computer with me, so, there. Gomenasai.

**Quote of the month:** _"If you don't believe in your own strength, then there's no way you can believe in others."_ – **Hao Asakura (Shaman King)**


End file.
